Deadly Six
The Deadly Six is a villainous group of six (fanonically nine) Zeti that appeared in Sonic Lost World as major antagonists. In Sonic Lost World, Dr. Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Eggman is forced to team up with Sonic in order to stop them for good. In Sonic Trials, Dr. Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six yet again in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Eggman is almost at stake and Zor is forced to team up with Sonic in order to stop him for good. Concept and Creation According to Takashi Iizuka, the Deadly Six are meant to bring a "sense of danger and humor" to the story of Sonic Lost World. According to an interview with Takashi Iizuka at Summer of Sonic 2013, the Deadly Six are based off of "oni", which is a Japanese demon. According to the Nintendo Direct Wii U coverage revealed on August 7, 2013, the Deadly Six control several badniks to take down Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. Although it is unknown at this time, it could be possible that the Deadly Six could have the ability to mind control. Appearances Multiverse Umbrella The Deadly Six appear in Multiverse Umbrella, each with different battles. *'Zavok: '''Zavok appears in Monsters Inc, under OOCR's orders. In order to beat him, you have to set off 6 Scream Canisters, and then repeat the process once more. *'Zazz: Zazz appears in The Gag Factory, under Judge Doom's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him fall through 6 Portable Holes, and repeat the process once more. *'Zor: '''Zor appears in The Nether, under The Wither's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him fall into lava 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zeena: 'Zeena appears in Gideon's Hideout, under Lil' Gideon's orders. In order to beat her, you must attack her with giant scissors 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zomom: 'Zomom appears in It's A Small World, under The Clock Tower's orders. In order to beat him, you must throw a mannequin at him 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Master Zik: 'Master Zik appears in Sensei Wu's Dojo, under Pythor's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him hit the training dummies 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zukia: 'Zukia appears in the Fruit Ninja Dojo, under the Bombs's orders. In order to beat her, you must hit her with a blade 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zole: 'Zole appears in The End, under The Ender Dragon's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him fall into lava 6 times, then attack him with giant scissors 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Ziggy: 'Ziggy appears in LazyTown, under Robbie Rotten's orders. In order to beat her, you must throw a mannequin at her 6 times, and repeat the process once more. When all battles are done, it is possible to get Zazz, Master Zik, Zor, Zole, or Ziggy on your roster by entering the code, "INABOX." ''Sonic Trials The Deadly Six re-appear in Sonic Trials. As new members have joined the group, they are still referred to as the Deadly Six, but Sonic the Hedgehog calls them the Deadly Nine. *'Zavok: '''Zavok appears in Screamo Inc (Zone 9 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat him, you have to set off 6 Scream Canisters, and then repeat the process once more. *'Zazz: 'Zazz appears in Circle Court (Zone 1 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat him, you must make him fall into lava 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zor: 'Zor appears in The Gag Factory (Zone 7 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat him, you must make him fall through 6 Portable Holes, and repeat the process once more. *'Zeena: 'Zeena appears in Craftilandia (Zone 4 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat her, you must attack her with giant scissors 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zomom: 'Zomom appears in The Doughnut Armoury (Zone 2 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat him, you must throw a mannequin at him 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Master Zik: 'Master Zik appears in Square Drive (Zone 3 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat him, you must make him hit the training dummies 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zukia: 'Zukia appears in the Blade Spot Dojo (Zone 5 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat her, you must hit her with a blade 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zole: 'Zole appears in The Nether (Zone 8 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat him, you must make him fall off a giant robotic owl 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Ziggy: '''Ziggy appears in Candyland (Zone 6 Act 2 and Act 4). In order to beat her, you must throw 6 lollipops at her, and repeat the process once more. When all battles are done, they will plan a revenge in The End (Zone 10 Act 1, Act 2, and Act 3) in three teams, '''Trypophobia Trio (Zor, Zazz, Zole), The Fat, The Fit, And The Elderly (Zomom, Zavok, Master Zik), and Z Girls (Zeena, Zukia, Ziggy). After this, they are defeated and it's possible to get all of them on your roster by entering the code, "INABOX". Members Non-fusion Members Canon Members Fanon Members Fusion Members Trivia *Each member of the Deadly Six shares certain characteristics: they all have at least one striped horn on their head, they all have black legs and hips, and each of their name starts with the letter Z. *The colors of these villains match those of nine of the Chaos Emeralds (red, orange, green, purple, cyan, pink, blue, yellow and grey more precisely). They also resemble the colors of various Wisps (Green Wisp, Pink Wisp, Purple Wisp, Orange Wisp, Cyan Wisp, Blue Wisp, Maroon Wisp, Yellow Wisp, and Red Wisp). *One could easily compare the Deadly Six to the original seven Koopalings from the ''Super Mario'' series, both being a technicolor squad of bosses the protagonist has to battle one by one, with simple personalities. Likewise, the two squads share similarities to the Broodals and the Hard-Boiled Heavies. *Similar to other powerful entities, such as Chaos, Eggman attempts to control the Deadly Six in order to take the world over, only for the entities to turn against him. The main difference is that it happens early on in the game, rather than towards the end. Also unlike the others, they are defeated just in time for Eggman to regain position as the final boss. Quotes Gallery SLW Deadly Six and Sonic Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept art (featuring Sonic) The Deadly Six - Sonic Lost World.png Deadly_Six_Group_Art.png 640px-Who_are_these_guys.jpg Soniclostworld_guardians3_(1).png Revenge_of_the_deadly_six_by_nibroc_rock-d8ecxu9_(1) (1).png DeadlySixAnimated.png|2D group artwork Deadly_Six_or_Nine.png|''Sonic Trials'' (Deadly Nine) D9.png|Deadly Nine 2D group artwork IMG_2668.PNG|2D group art 2 }} Category:Evil Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Sonic Villains Category:Third-Party Characters Category:3rd Party Characters